Ponch and Melinda
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Jackie(From the story My Hero) is now a Fireman/Paramedic. Ponch and Melinda are gonna have their first baby, Jon mysteriously goes missing for a few days. And lots more stuff happens, but you'd have to read the story to find out.
1. Melinda and Ponch are gonna have a baby

Chapter 1

Jackie Grey sat on the front porch of Ponch and Melinda's home. She couldn't wait to tell them the news. She was now a firefighter paramedic at station 116. She was thrilled; she couldn't wait to tell her sister and brother-in-law. Soon Ponch and Melinda pulled into the drive way. They had just gone shopping.

"Jackie is everything ok?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah everything is great Melinda! I'm a firefighter/paramedic now!" She exclaimed.

"Congratulations Jackie, I'm so proud of you," Ponch replied. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jackie smiled, she was happy to hear him say that.

"Do you wanna join us for dinner? Ponch is ordering pizza," Melinda said then smiled at Ponch. He smiled back, they had been trying to figure out what was for supper for a long time. Melinda and Jackie went into the house with the groceries. Ponch got back in the car and started to leave to go get pizza, he knew exactly what Melinda wanted and Little Caesars pizza, well they don't deliver you have to go there yourself.

"Ponch, while you're out can you pick up some soda?" Melinda asked as she rushed out to the car to kiss him before he left. Ponch smiled,

"Sure Honey," He replied. Melinda went back into the house, Jackie smiled at her.

"You seem different today Melinda."

"Different?"

"Yeah, ya know, you seem somewhat excited somewhat nervous. What's up?" Jackie asked.

"Well, I'm not sure," Melinda said. She was lost in thought, she loved having pizza every time she did it reminded her of the day she and Ponch had fallen in love she felt like the luckiest girl on the planet when Ponch asked her to marry him. Now every time she had pizza she couldn't help but think back to that day seven years ago.

"Ok, Jackie I can't keep this to myself anymore. Don't let Ponch know I told you yet he wanted to be here when we told you."

"Told me what?"

"We are gonna be parents. I'm having a baby."

"Melinda, you're pregnant?" Jackie asked excitedly

"Yes," Melinda replied.

"Oh I'm so happy for you guys! You'll be great parents," Jackie said.


	2. Ponch spreads the news at work

Chapter 2

"Jon where's Grossie?" Ponch asked as he walked into the report room.

"I don't know, I think he went to the break room. Why?"

"I've got to tell him something," Ponch said excitedly.

"Well, can I hear it too?" Jon asked wondering what his partner was so wound up about.

"Jon, you mean I haven't told you yet?" Ponch asked with wide eyes.

"No," Jon replied.

"Melinda is gonna have a baby."

"That's great Ponch, I'm happy for you guys," Jon replied. Jon never seemed to get all wound up or super excited and jumpy about anything it just wasn't his nature. Ponch knew that, so when he got the reaction from Jon he got he was happy, because that was Jon's normal excited response. Ponch rushed off to find Grossie.

"Oh, Sarge, hi there," Ponch said when he accidentally bumped into Getraer.

"Hello, Poncherello what are you up to today? You seem like you have enough energy to run from here all the way to Maine," Getraer said.

"I'm gonna have a baby…I mean, Melinda's gonna have a baby. I'll just be there to take it home with us," Ponch said. He got nervous around Getraer in the morning sometimes and when you mix nervousness with excitement you get mixed up sentences.

"Congratulations, Poncherello," Getraer said Ponch just smiled at him, then walked away. He found Grossie in the break room just like Jon had said.

"Hi Grossie," Ponch said with a huge smile.

"Hi Ponch, what's up?'' Grossie asked.

"Guess what?" Ponch asked. Grossie wasn't sure what to guess, and then Ponch leaned over and whispered in Grossie's ear. There were some people in the room that Ponch didn't want to let them know anything about his life. They were the type of people that if they knew enough about you they would start rumors that sound really true, but they are not. Grossie's eyes grew as big as watermelons. He hugged Ponch.

"Oh Ponch that's great, have you told Jeb and Bear?"

"No, I've only told Jon, Getraer, you, and Bonnie," Ponch replied. Grossie lead him out of the room to go tell Jeb and Bear the great news.


	3. Jon goes missing

Chapter 3

"Ponch, where are you?" Melinda asked looking through the house for him. She found him in the kitchen making supper.

"Hi love, I'm making your favorite dish," Ponch said sweetly.

"Really? Spaghetti with Italian style meatballs and garlic bread on the side?" She asked.

"Yep, that's right, you're one smart cookie. Now what do you need?" Ponch asked knowing the only reason she would be going all around the house looking for him is if she needed something.

"Can we relax together tonight?" She asked.

"Maybe, what do you have in mind?" Ponch asked trying to figure it out before she could say anything.

"I think maybe we should watch a movie," She suggested. Then she noticed this huge smile on Ponch's face,

"What are you up to?" she asked playfully punching his shoulder.

"Nothing, you just said exactly what I thought you were gonna suggest," Ponch replied.

"So, do you have an answer already then?"

"I sure do, I'd love to spend time with you! Watching a movie tonight sounds good, but you have to pick out the movie," Ponch replied. He never could decide on the perfect movie for them to watch.

"You've got a deal, Poncherello, I'll be back in a minute," She said leaving the room to go see what they should watch.

 _Meanwhile later…._

Ponch and Melinda laid in bed watching the movie, 'The Master of Disguise' then the phone started to ring.

"Oh Ponch can't we just pretend we are not home?" Melinda asked. She was afraid the call would be about work.

"Sorry honey, the caller ID says Joe Getraer," Ponch said then answered the phone.

"Hi Sarge what's up?"

"Frank, Jon is missing."

"You're kidding!"

"Sorry Frank, it's true," Getraer replied.

"Ok, I'll meet you at Taco Bell and we can talk," Ponch said. Getraer rolled his eyes.

"Frank this is serious, why do we need to go to Taco Bell?"

"It's easier to discuss things when you have a beefy five layer burrito sitting in front of you," Ponch replied. Getraer was silent for a moment.

"Ok fine, I'll meet you there."

"Great see ya soon Sarge," Ponch said then hung up.

"Sorry, Melinda I have to go. You can finish the movie and I'll probably be home late," Ponch said.

"Ok bye sweetie, be careful," Melinda said. Then they kissed goodbye.


	4. Taco Bell & Finding Jon

"Frank, how can you eat at a time like this?" Getraer asked.

"Oh, it's easy, Sarge. All you have to do is get something to eat, then take a bite and chew and swallow," Ponch replied. He took a bite of his burrito.

"So any ideas about Jon?" Getraer asked.

"Yeah, he probably was just going for a walk, and was gone longer than he expected," Ponch replied. He was trying hard not to imagine the worst possible thing that could happen to his best friend.

"I'm sorry Joe; I guess you're probably thinking I'm weird. I just get really stressed when something like this happens. I'm not exactly a stress eater, but I do eat sometimes when I'm stressed," Ponch said feeling slightly bad for eating when he could be looking for Jon.

"Its ok Poncherello, I'm sure you're fine. I might just be the one that's messed up," Getraer replied.

"So, when was the last time you heard from Jon?" Ponch asked.

"About an hour ago, he was on his way to eat at burger king."

"Maybe we should've ate there instead of here," Ponch replied.

"No, I think you enjoy this food more, besides its more peaceful here."

"True, so I have an idea. Maybe Jon isn't missing, maybe Jon is actually somewhere out in the open we just haven't noticed yet."

"I thought that too a little while ago, but now that theory seems dumb."

"Oh I see...well, let me think a little maybe I'll come up with something better," Ponch said.

 _Meanwhile 3 days later….._

"I'm gonna go crazy if I don't find you soon, Jon! I haven't slept or been home for three days because of you," Ponch was talking, but he really wasn't talking to anyone because Jon wasn't there.

"Poncherello, I found Jon," Getraer said.

"Really?" Ponch asked excitedly.

"Yes, I found him in a ditch he's unconscious and bleeding badly."

"Ok I'll be there soon," Ponch replied. They were on patrol, so they were communicating by radio

 _Meanwhile later….._

"Jon can you hear me? Hey Jon it's me Ponch," Ponch tried to get Jon to talk to him on the way to the hospital.

"P-P-Ponch?" Jon asked confused.

"Yeah I'm here partner, it's gonna be ok," Ponch said holding Jon's hand. Jon had been attacked by a group of strangers, and left on the side of the road to die.

"Ponch,…I'm so…glad…you're here," Jon said.

"I'm just happy your alive, Jon. Do you know how much you put me through trying to find you? I had to eat more beefy five layer burritos then I've ever wanted to," Ponch said. He ended up having at least 9 while Jon was missing. Jon laughed slightly.

"Y-Y-You didn't have to," He said. Ponch didn't seem to hear that comment, he just kept talking.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Ponch said. Jon rolled his eyes,

"You'll be fine," He said. Then they reached the hospital and got Jon in.


	5. Going to bed

Jackie sat on the couch with Melinda,

"Its ok sis, I'm sure Ponch will be home soon," She said.

"I know, I just worry about him," Melinda said. As soon as she said that Ponch came into the house.

"Hi Melinda, Hi Jackie," he said.

"Hi honey, oh I missed you soooo much," Melinda said then kissed him.

"I'm missed you too love, I also missed my bed," Ponch said.

"I take it your tired?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, and I wanna throw up."

"What happened?"

"Too many beefy five layer burritos in three days," Ponch replied.

"Oh you poor baby, I'll get you a drink and then join you up stairs we can watch TV in our bedroom," Melinda said.

"That's a great idea," Ponch said then went up stairs. Ponch laid down, and fell asleep a few minutes afterwards. Melinda laid beside him, and cuddled to him.


	6. Amber Jonathan-Bon-Bon Poncherello

_months later…_

Jon walked into the station and was greeted by Grossie smiling and hugging him.

"Do you wanna hear the greatest news ever?" He asked.

"What?" Jon asked.

"Ponch took Melinda to the hospital today. She's having her baby," Grossie said.

"So is he not working today?" Jon asked hoping the answer was yes. He didn't want Ponch to be working the day Melinda had her baby.

"No he's not working today. He's too excited about becoming a daddy to come to work today," Bear said.

 _Meanwhile during briefing…._

"Poncherello will not be here today, his wife Melinda is having her baby. So if any of you want to visit make sure you do it when you're on break," Getraer said. Bonnie couldn't wait to go see Ponch and Melinda's first child. She couldn't wait for her break.

 _Meanwhile later…_

Jon and Bonnie both arrived at the hospital at the same time.

"Jon I get to see the baby first," Bonnie said.

"Why?" Jon asked.

"Because I got here first."

"Maybe Ponch and Melinda will let us both see it at the same time," Jon suggested.

"Hi Jon," Ponch said excitedly as he waved at Jon and Bonnie. He hugged Bonnie.

"Hi there Bon-Bon, are you both here to meet my daughter?"

"It's a girl?" The both asked.

"Yep, I couldn't be more excited myself. I actually just came out to see if you guys were here."

"Really?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, me and Melinda wanted you to meet the newest member in the Poncherello family," Ponch said leading them to the room Melinda was in. She was holding the baby girl. Carefully Ponch took the baby away to show it to Jon and Bonnie.

"Her name is Amber Jonathan-Bon-Bon Poncherello. Her middle name was named after you two."

"Really, Ponch I'm touched," Bonnie said tears filling her eyes.

"Well, you and Jon helped out so much we figured; why not name her after you. The name Amber is actually Melinda's middle name so Amber was entirely named after some of my very favorite people," Ponch said with a smile.

"Well, I love Amber Jonathan-Bon-Bon Poncherello, she's adorable. She's got beautiful brown eyes just like her daddy," Bonnie said.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah."

"Well to bad she's all mine... Just kidding, Bon-Bon you can hold her," Ponch said then handed Amber to Bonnie. They all started to laugh.

"Welcome to the world Amber, I hope you enjoy these two weirdo's as much as we do. Only you need to love them more, they're your parents," Jon said. Ponch playfully punched Jon's arm pretending that Jon had hurt his feelings by calling him a weirdo. Jon just looked at Ponch and smiled. Ponch smiled back, and then Getraer came in to see the new Poncherello.

"Hi, Sarge you're just in time to see Amber Jonathan-Bon-Bon Poncherello, before she falls asleep. Hey Bon-Bon, can Joe hold her for a bit?"

"Sure, Ponch," Bonnie replied. Ponch took the baby and handed her to Getraer.

"Now take good care of her Sarge, she's the only kid I got," Ponch said jokingly.

"Oh, I'll be careful Poncherello; she won't get dropped on her head like her father was," Getraer joked. Ponch started to laugh really hard about that joke. Soon everyone else joined in the laughter and it seemed all great and cheerful there just the way everyone liked it.

THE

END


End file.
